RomanoXReader
by bluetexter15
Summary: Just a normal day for everyone! Till you go on a class field trip...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

You were walking along the streets of Venince of Italy. Your classmates were on a class field trip for history. You all rented rooms in a hotel and its the fist day of the trip. I wanted to get out of the hotel to go sightseeing, to look at all of the wonders of beautiful Vennice. You start to gaze upon the statues right next to you as you walk. You accidentally bump into someone in front of you. There was an Italian holding bags of tomatoes. Next to the Italian was a Spanish man, next to the Spanish man was another Italian followed by two Germans but one looked paler than the other. The Italian that you bumped into turned around and started yelling at you in Italian. "I'm s-so s-sorry! I I didn't mean to I.." you were cut off by the other Italian. "Vee~ she didn't mean to Romano~" the angry Italian looked at you and then took a deep breath "I'm sorry your such an dagginazzea idiota raggeizza." You stutter "S-s-sorry.. I didn't see you there..." The man looked at you with a stern face "Tch make sure it doesn't happen again." The Spaniard look at the man "Roma! That is no way to treat a chika!" you interrupted the man "No it was my fault." You bowed your head and turned around starting to walk towards the hotel when a hand lands on your shoulder and you get turned around. " I'm sorry for Roma's actions. Hey! Come to my place! We will have a fun time, laugh, forget about everything, we will even serve you lunch and then after you can take a siesta! (nap)." "I couldn't I.." the bubbly Italian interrupted " Vee~ please come and join us for pasta!~" the albino German interrupted him saying "HAHAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU AFRAID OF ZEE AWESOME PRUSSIA?!" You look all around at the faces in front of you and sigh "Ja it vould be fun to get to know a stranger." said the other German. "I guess I could for a little while..." The next second the Spanish man and the bubbly Italian both grabbed your wrists and pulled you while going their way, every now and then you would glance over and see the man you bumped into glaring over at you.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He unlocked and opened the door saying "Mi Casa est eu Casa. My home is your home. Relax! Have fun! Nothing is against the rules!" walking in you make yourself comfortable, the angry Italian and the Spanish man walk to the kitchen with the sacks of tomatoes. while everyone else sits on the couch. The albino German sits next to you and the other German decides to go out to the back yard with the bubbly Italian. You feel awkward sitting next to someone that you don't know that much so you decide to go to the kitchen to help. You look around and the Spanish man is gone. It's just the angry Italian taking the tomatoes out of the sacks. "H-hello.." he looks up at you and flares his nostrils at you "What do you want idiota?" "I was uncomfortable sitting next to the one on the couch and.." He interrupted you " You mean Gilbert? Yeah he's pretty annoying and loud, but he's better than his damn potato-eating brother. He's always around by fratello (brother) saying "Oh Germany! Germany! Vee~ Germany! Come save me!" not a single come save me from his own brother! I hate that potato bastard." Walking over to him while he's ranting you start helping him set the tomatoes on the table. He started talking about all the other faces in the house like his brother the bubbly Italian was Feliciano but they call him Italy, the German who is always with him is named Luigwig but they call him either Germany or Doistu. The Spanish man is named Antonio, his other names are Toni or Spain but Romano calls him bastard. Oh yeah Romano is the angry Italian whom you bumped into before and who you are talking to right now. Spain calls him Roma but his actual name is Lovino, he told you to call him Romano. "What is your name bella~?" He asked you nicely "My name is (Y/N) " He blushed and went back to setting the tomatoes on the table, then when he was finished he took out a bowel and started chopping them up only leaving a few tomatoes not chopped. He then washed the knife and dried it. " You like tomatoes?" He said while putting the knife away and started eating one. "No not really" He looked at you shocked and grabbed one then shoved it in your mouth. Romano quickly realized what he did and looked away blushing. "Why is your face so red? Did I do something to embarrass you?" "I-I am not!" he slams his fist on the table and you flinch, before he could say anything you run outside to the backyard and sit on the steps watching Feli, Doistu and Toni play soccer. You rest you head on your hands and sigh. Spain sees you and waves "Hola Chicka! " He smiles widely and you wave and smile back. The door opens and shuts behind you and Romano sits beside you and sighs. "I'm" He gets cut off by the sudden yell "Italy! Are you alright?" Doistu runs over to Italy who is on the ground holding his foot. "Oi Oi Roma come help Ita-chan inside!" "Why should I you damn bastard?!" Toni sighs and helps Feli up with Luigwig Feli limping all the way "Vee~ I'm okay Romano." Doistu picks Italy up and carries him inside "Gracious Doistu! Hey (Y/N) lets play futoball" He takes your wrist and pulls you over to the field. "Oi! I'll play too" Spain nods and you all walk over to the middle of the yard between two soccer goals. Spain at one and no one at the other. Romano in front of Spain and you by yourself. Spain throws the ball to me and I look at Romano and nod indicating that I'm ready to start and he nods back. You kick the ball and he darts towards you stealing the ball in a flash. You look at him and fall to the ground. "(Y/N) are you alright?" Spain yells and Romano looks behind him and comes over kicking the ball and helps you up. You instantly kick the ball away and kick it as hard as you can into the goal past Toni. "That was fucking dirty!" Romano yelled as Spain laughed "Fusosososososo~ Roma I saw that coming!" Romano looked at you mad and gritted his teeth then started yelling in Italian. "Roma por que ju so mad?" he got more and more mad each second and you chuckled at his childish actions. He looked at you and said "Quit laughing at me!" "I find it funny that you are getting so mad at me for your actions. Your the one who decided to come back and help me up causing you to lose your point." "Still you.." you interrupted him " It's not that big of a deal Romano it's just a game." You said as you walk inside.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Germany and Prussia are sitting on the couch and Italy is sitting on the floor in front of Germany. They are all watching cartoon network. You decide to go sit down in front of Gilbert who was laying down and next to Feli who was sitting crisscross in front of Germany's legs. Gilbert sat up when you sat down, he started playing with your hair. You didn't mind that he was doing that because you have little sisters at home who do it all the time. He started braiding your hair. The question popped in your head "How does he know how to braid hair?" looking up at him he is just watching TV and doing it with out knowing he's doing it. "I DON'T WANT TO! YOUR A FUCKING JACKASS!" yelling came from outside and then the door slams open with Romano stomping and gritting his teeth then going down stairs. Everyone looks at Romano then at Spain who came in and grabbed a tomato off the kitchen table. He sighs and sits in the chair next to you. "Vee~ Spain is fratello okay?" "Si he's just mad at me... say (Y?N)." "Yeah?" you replied "What does Roma call ju?" "He calls me (Y?N), Danagizza Idiota raggezzia, Idiot or bella. Why?" "Oh no. Uh si si I think ju should go talk to him.." "Vee~ brother Romano calls you bella~! That's so cute!" "Wait what does.." Gilbert interrupted you "KESESESESESE~ she is perfect for zee awesome me!" both Spain and Germany face palmed and said no.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Walking down the stairs to Romano's room in the basement you hear a loud noise and yelling. At the bottom of the stairs you peak inside from the door way and see Romano punching a punching bag, hands bloody and he's panting hard. Deciding to go back up stairs you turn around and start walking up the stairs. There was a loud bang and you heard Romano start yelling louder. You peak back inside and he's on the floor with the punching bag demolished. "WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT? I'M IN THE GOD DAMNED MAFIA! I'M A MAFIA BOSS I SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!" breathing hard he covers his face with his bloody hands, shaking a few times you can hear his cries. Gently you walk over to him and hug him from behind, with the full force of his arm he smacks you. You jolt back and look at him holding your cheek. He looks up mad but then looks shocked. "I-I'm sorry I though you were.." You cut him off and hugged him again. You didn't let him go while he cried, when he stopped you got up and turned around going to leave. He pulled you back down and you looked at him surprised. He had the look of want and sadness in his eyes. "Romano.." He quickly put his hand on the back of you head and pulled you closer kissing you. You first kiss stolen from a complete stranger whom you've just met. You quickly get up and run upstairs. Heading for the door you hear Spain "Your leaving already chicka? You haven't even had lunch or a siesta!" "Sorry there are people who are worried about me.. I must be getting back sorry." Gilbert stands up and walks over to you putting his arm around your waist smirking "ZEE AWESOME PRUSSIA VILL VALK HER UNLIKE YOU LOSERS!" "Gilbert I don't need.." "SUCK IT"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

You two finally made it to the hotel, his constant talk of how awesome he is, is making you get a head ache. We finally stop in front of the hotel and he is still has his arm around your waist. Pushing his arm off he pulls you back "Prussia let me go I need to go inside." He smirked at you and kissed you, you pushed him away and punched him in the face. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he looked at you and smirked again. "ZEE AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS BLESSED YOU! You can't deny zat my awesomeness is not something I just give avay! You can't get avay from my awesomeness! KESESESESESE~" he laughed for a few seconds then stopped. He put his hand on the back of his head and looked at it. His hand covered in blood. "Zee awesome me is bleeding?! No one makes me bleed my own blood! Zis is so uncool!" You both look behind him and see Romano with a rock in his hand. He threw it at Prussia and It hit his eye sending blood to come out of it. Romano picks up another rock. "Do it again I dare you." He said while winding up his arm. "Do you zink zat a puny little rock can hurt zee awesome Prussia?" "Lets find out!" he threw it again and this time it missed "HAHAHAHA Vat a bad aim!" Romano charged for Prussia and started punching him over and over. "Guys stop!" You tried shouting but they wouldn't. This lasted a few minutes, they fought till they were all cut up and out of breath but still tried hurting each other more and more. You had finally had enough and pulled them away from each other. "Stop it now! You two need to stop this right now! If you don't I'll... I'll..." you didn't think this through. Looking at them both you saw anger and sadness in Romano's eyes. Wanting to comfort him you pushed Prussia away and hugged Romano. "Prussia go home" He looked at you in shock and then frowned. "Zis is not cool " He walked past you both and left you two alone.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

There is no one in the hotel except for the staff. Everyone from your class is not there, because just like you they wanted to go site seeing. Being careful you help Romano into your room and unlock the door. He limps in and you close the door behind you then help him lay down on the bed. You walk to the bathroom and wet a towel to wipe the blood off of him, before you leave you get the first aid kit out of your bag in the corner of the bathroom. "Romano what am I going to do!" you said lugging yourself out of the bathroom and sitting next to him. He winced and groaned in pain as you cleaned up his face also putting disinfectant on it. Bringing out the ban-aids sticking them almost all over his face, you look down at his blood soaked shirt "Your gonna have to take your shirt off so I can clean and wrap you in gauze" He didn't hesitate and did so. Not even looking at you he looked at the wall as you cleaned him up and wrapped his chest and stomach up. "There you are all done. Where is your phone so I can call Toni? He needs to know so he can come and get you and.." he cut you off. "No your not calling him I'm staying." "But you can't stay! No boys allowed in the Girls rooms! You have to get out and.. and..." you start freaking out and stand up looking franticly around the room trying to find your phone. Then Romano pulls you down back on the bed. "Romano stop I need to call him!" you try standing back up but just like the time before he pulled you back down but this time harder. He winced and yelped in pain from you falling back onto him, and from you trying to get off but he wrapped his arms around you and wouldn't let you go. "Romano!" squirming and kicking you knew what was going to happen next, it happened before in his room. He kisses you on the neck then on the cheek. You look at him and he kisses you, you kissing back knowing the feeling of him before. He relaxes his grip and you turn over and kiss him again.


End file.
